madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Draper
Biography Anna M. Draper, a polio survivor, is the widowed wife of Lieutenant Don Draper, a soldier assigned to build a field hospital with Dick Whitman during the Korean War in 1950. When Lt. Draper is killed in the war, Dick steals his identity, reinventing himself as Don Draper. Anna, trying to track down her husband, discovers the identity theft after the war, and confronts Dick at a car dealership where he is working under her husband's name. Dick and Anna work through their separate struggles together, eventually becoming very close friends and confidantes. ("The Gold Violin") He eventually meets Betty, and on a Christmas Eve with Anna, he tells her of the new woman in his life. Don wants to marry her, but he and Anna will have to divorce. Anna consents; having a family will give Dick a chance at a new life. To thank her, Dick promises that she will be taken care of financially for the remainder of her life. ("The Mountain King") In 1962, Don visits Anna in California. One of her piano students is playing "In the Hall of the Mountain King". "It's scary," Don tells the boy. "Are you in trouble," Anna asks Don after the boy departs. Sipping beer on Anna's front porch, which, she reminds him, he paid for, Don says, "I've ruined everything. My family, my wife, my kids." He describes himself as merely "watching" his life. "I keep scratching at it, trying to get into it. I can't." ("The Mountain King") On New Years Eve 1964, Stephanie Horton reveals that Anna is in the advanced stages of cancer. Anna is oblivious to her condition because her sister and doctor feel it's best to let her live out the short time she has left in peace. Cancer has spread through Anna's body, and when Dick (aka Don) goes to visit Anna, she has broken her leg. Despite her accident, Anna is in great spirits. They discuss Dick's divorce, and she tells Dick that she loves him even though she knows everything about him. Dick tears up as he leaves Anna's house, wondering if he will ever see her again. ("The Good News") On May 25th, 1965, Stephanie leaves a message with Don's secretary Ida Blankenship, stating that it is urgent. Don hesitates to call and does not until early the next morning. Stephanie answers, telling him that Anna has passed away. She tells Don that arrangements are unnecessary as she has donated her body to UCLA. Peggy overheard the conversation, and Don, realizing this, broke down, stating that Anna was the only person who really knew him. ("The Suitcase") Quotes *"If I had rolled over on this, I would have had to smoke the dress". Referring to the joint she saved from the night before. "I'm not gonna fight watching Dick Whitman paint my living room in his shorts". As Don repaints the water damaged wall. Anna has made references to spotting UFO's in the past and in this episode. Anna: "Does that scare you, the idea of another civilization on another planet smart enough to find a way to get here"? Don: "It doesn't scare me, but the odds are against it". Anna: "Well I saw something once, and I'm telling you it knocked me sideways". I started thinking of everything I was sure was true and how flimsy it all might be". Don: You don't need to see a UFO to know that. That's not a great way to look at things".--"The Good News" Category:Female